The invention relates to a material for a gas turbine component. In addition, the invention relates to a method for producing a gas turbine component as well as a gas turbine component.
Modern gas turbines, in particular aircraft engines, must meet extremely high demands with regard to reliability, weight, power, economy and service life. In recent decades, aircraft engines that fully meet the requirements listed above and have achieved a high level of technical perfection have been developed, especially in the civilian sector. The choice of materials, the search for suitable new materials and novel production methods, among other things, have played a decisive role in the development of aircraft engines.
The most important materials used nowadays for aircraft engines or other gas turbines are titanium alloys, nickel alloys (also called superalloys) and high strength steels. High strength steels are used for shaft parts, gear parts, the compressor housing and the turbine housing. Titanium alloys are typical materials for compressor parts. Nickel alloys are suitable for the hot parts of the aircraft engine.
Precision casting and forging are the main production methods known from the prior art as production methods for gas turbine components made of titanium alloys, nickel alloy or other alloys. All highly stressed gas turbine components such as, for example, components for a compressor, are forged parts. However, components for a turbine are usually designed as precision cast parts.
Fabricating gas turbine components from titanium-aluminum-based alloy materials is already known from practice. In this case, γ-TiAl-based alloy materials are used in particular, wherein forging these types of γ-TiAl-based alloy materials is problematic. Forged parts from these types of materials must be produced in practice by isothermal forging or hot-die forging of preformed, such as, for example, extruded, semi-finished products. Isothermal forging as well as hot-die forging requires quasi-isothermal extruded primary material, resulting in high production costs.
As a result, there is a need for an adaptive forging method that uses a new material for producing gas turbine components. This method should guarantee an improved process reliability with reduced production costs.
From this starting point, the objective of the present invention is creating a novel material for a gas turbine component, a novel method for producing a gas turbine component as well as a novel gas turbine component.
According to the invention, the material has a) in the range of room temperature, the β/B2-Ti phase, the α2-Ti3Al phase and the γ-TiAl phase with a proportion of the β/B2-Ti phase of at most 5% by volume; b) in the range of the eutectoid temperature, has the β/B2-Ti phase, the α2-Ti3Al phase and the γ-TiAl phase with a proportion of the β/B2-Ti phase of at least 10% by volume.
The material according to the invention, which is a γ-TiAl-based alloy material, allows forging within a greater temperature range. A cast material can be used as the primary material for forging, making it possible to dispense with expensive extrusion material.
The method according to the invention for producing a gas turbine component is defined in the claims and the gas turbine component according to the invention is defined in the claims.
Preferred further developments of the invention are disclosed in the following description. Without being limited hereto, exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in greater detail on the basis of the drawing.